V6.22
__TOC__ czy ), aktualizacje klas nie mają na celu stworzenia postaci od nowa. Mają one na celu wzięcie grupy postaci, które zdają się być do siebie trochę zbyt podobne, i rozróżnienie ich, jednocześnie pozytywnie wpływając na całą grę. Podczas gdy zabójcy otrzymują najlepsze traktowanie, mamy wiele innych zmian dla postaci. Opis jest długi, więc pozwolimy wam go przestudiować, żebyście sami się o wszystkim dowiedzieli. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, przedsezon to chaotyczny i pełen zmian okres. Pojawia się wiele innowacyjnych rozwiązań i jedynym sposobem, żeby sobie z nimi poradzić, jest zapoznanie się z nimi. Chwytajcie więc za , przygotujcie sobie tarczę magii i ruszajcie do walki. Będziemy rzucać wam sztylety pod nogi. I jak mówimy to zawsze w tym momencie — powodzenia, bawcie się dobrze.|Patrick „Scarizard” Scarborough, Paul „Aether” Perscheid, Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman, Lucas „Luqizilla” Moutinho}} Aktualizacja patcha 15.11.2016 * **Naprawiono błąd: Usunięto błąd powodujący, że resetował czasy odnowienia podstawowej umiejętności LeBlanc *Wyniesienie **Nie jedz dziwnych rzeczy: Usunięto błąd pozwalający na , co powodowało pojawienie się kilku Xerathów 10.11.2016 * **Stwory też są ludźmi: Stwory i zwierzątka mogą znowu być Odizolowane **Kolce wizji: znowu odkrywa spowolnionych przez W bohaterów **Niezawodne żniwa: Naprawiono błąd powodujący, że czasami nie przywracały 60% czasu odnowienia przeciwko Odizolowanym celom * **Odpowiedz na agresssję: Skalniaki nie spamują już czatu w pewnych sytuacjach w walce Aktualizacje zabójców Talon= center i biega do bocznych alei, aby zabijać przeciwników, więc postanowiliśmy skupić się na tym. I tu właśnie pojawia się nowo odkryta przez Talona obsesja na punkcie parkouru. Dzięki pozwalamy Talonowi stać się zabójcą, który nigdy nie jest zbyt daleko od walki, umożliwiając mu gankowanie z niespodziewanych kierunków, aby złapać ofiarę z zaskoczenia. Dając Talonowi więcej okazji na znalezienie się w odpowiednim miejscu o odpowiednim czasie możemy trochę zmniejszyć zadawane przez niego obrażenia, jednocześnie sprawiając, że będzie stanowił ciągłe zagrożenie na mapie. To zmiana dla wszystkich fanów wspinaczki i freerunu.}} Ogólne *Podstawowa prędkość ruchu: 350 jedn. ⇒ 335 jedn. *Przyrost zdrowia: 85 pkt. ⇒ 90 pkt. *Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 55 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. *Podstawowa prędkość ataku: 0,668 jedn. ⇒ 0,625 jedn. *Przyrost prędkości ataku: 2,7 jedn. ⇒ 2,9 jedn. *Szybkie dźganie: Usprawniona animacja ataku NOWOŚĆ: *Obrażenia: 60-160 pkt. (+2,0 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) przez 2 sek. (na poziomach 1-11) AKTUALIZACJA: *Czas odnowienia: 8/7/6/5/4 sek. ⇒ 8/7,5/7/6,5/6 sek. *Koszt: 40/45/50/55/60 pkt. many ⇒ 30 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach *Zasięg: 550 jedn. (170 jedn., jeżeli użyta w zwarciu) *Obrażenia: 80/100/120/140/160 pkt. + 1,0 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku (120/150/180/210/240 *pkt. + 1,5 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku w zwarciu) *Uzdrowienie przy zabiciu: 17-51 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *Czas odnowienia: 10 sek. na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 9 sek. na wszystkich poziomach *Koszt: 60/65/70/75/80 pkt. many ⇒ 55/60/65/70/75 pkt. many *Spowolnienie: 20/25/30/35/40% ⇒ 40/45/50/55/60% *Czas trwania spowolnienia: 2 sek. ⇒ 1 sek. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zaczekajcie: Spowolnienie Rozpruwania jest teraz nakładane tylko, gdy ostrza wracają *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zaaaczekajcie: Teraz ma 0,7 sek. opóźnienia, zanim wróci do Talona *Zasięg: 750 jedn. ⇒ 900 jedn. *Łuk: 40 stopni ⇒ 22 stopnie *Początkowe obrażenia: 30/60/90/120/150 pkt. (+0,3 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) ⇒ 50/60/70/80/90 pkt. (+0,4 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) *Obrażenia przy powrocie: 30/60/90/120/150 pkt. (+0,3 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) ⇒ 60/90/120/150/180 (+0,7 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) *Całkowite obrażenia: 60/120/180/240/300 pkt. (+0,6 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) ⇒ 110/150/190/230/270 pkt. (+1,1 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) NOWOŚĆ: *Czas odnowienia: 2 sek. na wszystkich poziomach *Czas odnowienia fragmentu terenu: 160/135/110/85/60 sek. *Odnawianie fragmentu terenu: Teren, który aktualnie się odnawia, będzie miał czerwony obrys dla Talona *Wejdę na każdą górę: Talon może przeskoczyć także przez teren tworzony przez graczy *Obrażenia przy każdym uderzeniu: 120/170/220 pkt. (+0,75 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) ⇒ 80/120/160 pkt. (+0,8 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) *Minimalny czas: Ostrza utrzymują się teraz minimalnie przez 0,8 sek., zanim powrócą do Talona *Kierowane ostrza: Ostrza mogą być teraz przekierowane do celu pierwszego podstawowego ataku Talona *Na co ci tyle ostrzy: Teraz ma znacznie więcej ostrzy |-| Katarina= center . Nie była to decyzja łatwa do podjęcia, ale znaczna część aktualizacji Kat skupia się na telegrafowaniu jej potencjalnych ruchów przeciwnikom. Doskakiwanie do totemów całkowicie psuje ten koncept, dając jej zbyt dużo łatwych sposobów ucieczki w trudnych sytuacjach. Styl gry Kat skupia się teraz na planowaniu działań i reagowaniu na sytuację na polu walki, więc konieczne będzie szybkie myślenie i wykorzystanie wszystkich dostępnych zasobów, aby przeżyć.}} Ogólne *Podstawowe zdrowie: 510 pkt. ⇒ 590 pkt. *Przyrost zdrowia: 83 pkt. ⇒ 82 pkt. *Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 4,5 pkt. ⇒ 7,5 pkt. *Przyrost regeneracji zdrowia: 0,55 pkt. ⇒ 0,7 pkt. *Podstawowy pancerz: 27 pkt. ⇒ 28 pkt. *Podstawowa odporność na magię: 32 pkt. ⇒ 34 pkt. *Podstawowa prędkość ruchu: 345 jedn. ⇒ 340 jedn. AKTUALIZACJA: *Czas odnowienia: 10/9,5/9/8,5/8 sek. ⇒ 11/10/9/8/7 sek. *Obrażenia: 60/85/110/135/160 pkt. ⇒ 75/105/135/165/195 pkt. *Skalowanie: 0,45 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Zasięg: 675 jedn. ⇒ 625 jedn. *Trafione cele: 4 ⇒ 3 *'NOWOŚĆ' - Sztylety: Podniesienie sztyletu sprawia, że Katarina rani wszystkich przeciwników blisko siebie *Zasięg sztyletu: 340 jedn. *Czas trwania sztyletu: 4 sek. *Obrażenia cięcia sztyletu: 75-285 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *Skalowanie cięcia sztyletu: 1,0 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku + 0,55/0,7/0,8/1,0 pkt. mocy umiejętności (na poziomach 1-16) NOWOŚĆ: *Czas odnowienia: 15/14/13/12/11 sek. *Prędkość ruchu: 50/60/70/80/90%, malejące w czasie 1,25 sek. *Czas przed lądowaniem sztyletu: 1,25 sek. *Czas odnowienia: 12/10,5/9/7,5/6 sek. ⇒ 10/9,5/9/8,5/8 sek. *Obrażenia: 40/70/100/130/160 pkt. ⇒ 30/45/60/75/90 pkt. *Zasięg: 700 jedn. ⇒ 725 jedn. *Skalowanie: 0,25 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,65 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku + 0,25 pkt. mocy umiejętności *'NOWOŚĆ' - Przestrzeń osobista: Shunpo teraz celuje w obszar dookoła celu Katariny i uderza w najbliższego wroga, jeżeli zostanie użyte na sojuszniku lub sztylecie *'NOWOŚĆ' - Na ostrzu noża: Poza sojuszniczymi i wrogimi jednostkami, Katarina może obierać sztylety za cel Shunpo. Obranie sztyletu za cel Shunpo lub przejście po nim skraca całkowity czas odnowienia Shunpo o 78/84/90/96% (na poziomach 1-16) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Nowe resetowanie: Shunpo resetuje teraz podstawowy atak Katariny *'USUNIĘTO' - Shunpolicja: Shunpo nie może już być używane na totemach *Rzucone sztylety: 10 ⇒ 15 *Obrażenia każdego sztyletu: 35/55/75 pkt. (+0,375 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku)(+0,25 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 25/37,5/50 pkt. (+0,22 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku)(+0,19 pkt. mocy umiejętności) *Całkowite obrażenia: 350/550/750 pkt. (+3,75 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku)(+2,50 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 375/562,5/750 pkt. (+3,30 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku)(+2,85 pkt. mocy umiejętności) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Mniej błędów: Nie może być przerwane przez rozkazy ruchu lub podstawowego ataku przez pierwsze i ostatnie 0,25 sek. trwania *'NOWOŚĆ' - Promień śmierci: Teraz wyświetla promień Lotosu Śmierci Katarinie i jej przeciwnikom |-| LeBlanc= center do stworzenia szybkiej dywersji podczas walki lub globalnego (!) zamętu, aby zmylić przeciwników w bocznych alejach, sprawi, że sukces w grze jako LeBlanc będzie zależał w równym stopniu od zdolności mechanicznych, jak i kreatywności.}} Ogólne *Podstawowa prędkość ruchu: 335 jedn. ⇒ 340 jedn. *Przyrost zdrowia: 75 pkt. ⇒ 80 pkt. NOWOŚĆ: *Czas trwania znaku: 4 sek. *Czas uzbrojenia znaku: 1,5 sek. *Obrażenia: 40-300 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *Skalowanie: 0,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zmiana nazwy: Znak Złośliwości ⇒ Roztrzaskana Sfera *Skalowanie: 0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Koszt: 50/60/70/80/90 pkt. many ⇒ 40/45/50/55/60 pkt. many *'USUNIĘTO' - Teraz to jej umiejętność bierna: Nie nakłada już znaku *'NOWOŚĆ' - Fluktuacja roztrzaskania: Jeżeli Roztrzaskana Sfera aktywuje , przeskakuje na najbliższy gotowy Znak Złośliwości *Obrażenia od odbić od stworów: Odbicia Roztrzaskanej Sfery zadają stworom 120% obrażeń *Skalowanie: 0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Koszt: 80/85/90/95/100 pkt. many ⇒ 70/80/90/100/110 pkt. many *Mniej walenia w ścianę: Usprawniono działanie Zniekształcenia podczas przekraczania ścian *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zakłócenia: Teraz posiada 0,25 sek. opóźnienia przed powrotem na oryginalne miejsce przy ponownym użyciu Zniekształcenia *'NOWOŚĆ' - Eteryczna przejrzystość: Teraz wyświetla sojusznikom i przeciwnikom zasięg przywiązania *'USUNIĘTO' - Nie jest tak źle: Nie spowalnia już przeciwników podczas przywiązania AKTUALIZACJA: w wybranym miejscu z globalnym zasięgiem. Po stworzeniu kopia będzie kierować się do najbliższego widocznego wrogiego bohatera, rzucając fałszywą wersję ostatniego zaklęcia rzuconego przez LeBlanc, a następnie zniknie. Wzmocnienie Naśladowcy ma własny czas odnowienia.}} *Czas odnowienia: 40/32/24 sek. ⇒ 54/42/30 sek. *Czas odnowienia naśladowania Naśladowcy: 160/140/120 sek. *Obrażenia naśladowanej : 150/300/450 pkt. (+0,9 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 150/275/400 pkt. (+0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności) *Obrażenia naśladowanego : 150/300/450 pkt. (+0,9 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 125/225/325 pkt. (+0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności) *Obrażenia naśladowanych : 100/200/300 pkt. (+0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 100/160/200 pkt. (+0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Mantra Naśladowcy: Może teraz naśladować dowolne zaklęcie LeBlanc, a nie tylko ostatnie użyte *Czas trwania ukrywania: 0,1 sek. *Czas trwania naśladowanego podstawowej umiejętności: 2,5 sek. |-| Rengar= center i na kim skupi swoją uwagę. Dla Rengara oznacza to, że będzie miał dostęp do większej liczby narzędzi defensywnych, aby mógł przeżyć w walce, gdy coś pójdzie nie po jego myśli. Rengar wciąż wymaga cierpliwości i orientacji, ale teraz jest trochę bardziej elastyczny.}} Ogólne *Przyrost obrażeń od ataku: 3 pkt. ⇒ 1 pkt. *Podstawowa prędkość ataku: 0,679 jedn. ⇒ 0,625 jedn. *Przyrost prędkości ataku: 2,85 jedn. ⇒ 3,5 jedn. *Przyrost pancerza: 3,5 pkt. ⇒ 3 pkt. *Regeneracja zdrowia: 4,3 pkt. ⇒ 7 pkt. *Przyrost regeneracji zdrowia: 0,4 pkt. ⇒ 0,5 pkt. *Maksymalna Zaciekłość: 5 ⇒ 4 AKTUALIZACJA: .}} *Premia do prędkości ruchu po użyciu wzmocnionej umiejętności: 30/40/50% (na poziomach 1/7/13) *Czas trwania premii do prędkości ruchu: 1,5 sek. *'USUNIĘTO' - Premia za zestaw: Usunięto nagrody *'NOWOŚĆ' - W nocy ruszamy na łowy: Za każdym razem, gdy unikalny bohater zginie w ciągu 1,5 sek. od otrzymania obrażeń od Rengara, zyskuje on stałą premię do obrażeń od ataku: **1 border|20px|link= trofeum: 1 pkt. + 2% obrażeń od ataku **2 border|20px|link= trofea: 3 pkt. + 6% obrażeń od ataku **3 border|20px|link= trofea: 6 pkt. + 12% obrażeń od ataku **4 border|20px|link= trofea: 10 pkt. + 20% obrażeń od ataku **5 border|20px|link= trofeów: 15 pkt. + 30% obrażeń od ataku AKTUALIZACJA: *Czas odnowienia: 6/5,5/5/4,5/4 sek. ⇒ 4 sek. *Obrażenia: 30/60/90/120/150 pkt. ⇒ 40/60/80/100/120 pkt. przy każdym trafieniu *Skalowanie: 0/0,05/0,1/0,15/0,2 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,3/0,4/0,5/0,6/0,7 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń przy każdym trafieniu * obrażenia: 30-240 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 60-196 pkt. przy każdym trafieniu (na poziomach 1-18) *Wzmocnione skalowanie: 0,3/0,35/0,4/0,45/0,5 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,1 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń przy każdym trafieniu *Sposób rzucania: Umiejętność celowana ⇒ Celowana obszarowa *Czas odnowienia: 12 sek. na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 20/18/16/14/12 sek. *'USUNIĘTO' - Kocia wytrzymałość: Nie daje już Rengarowi 10/15/20/25/30 pkt. pancerza i odporności na magię za każdego trafionego bohatera *'NOWOŚĆ' - Jak : Teraz uzdrawia Rengara o wartość 50% obrażeń, jakie otrzymał w ciągu ostatniej 1,5 sek. (przedstawiane przez szare zdrowie). Bitewny Ryk uzdrawia 100% obrażeń zadanych przez potwory. *'USUNIĘTO' - Zajmuje się tym baza: Użycie przy 4 ładunkach Zaciekłości nie uzdrawia już Rengara *'NOWOŚĆ' - : Użycie Bitewnego Ryku przy 4 ładunkach Zaciekłości usuwa efekty kontroli tłumu i sprawia, że Rengar jest niewrażliwy na działanie kolejnych przez 1,5 sek. Wzmocniony Bitewny Ryk może być użyty, gdy Rengar znajduje się pod wpływem efektów kontroli tłumu. * obrażenia: 50-340 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 50-305 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *Spowolnienie: 60/65/70/75/80%, malejące wraz z czasem ⇒ 30/45/60/75/90%, niemalejące *Czas działania spowolnienia: 2,5 sek. ⇒ 1,75 sek. AKTUALIZACJA: *Czas odnowienia: 150/110/70 sek. ⇒ 130/100/70 sek. *Czas trwania: 7/12/17 sek. ⇒ 14/22/30 sek. *Umiejętność zaczyna się odnawiać: Po użyciu ⇒ Po zakończeniu Zewu Łowów *'NOWOŚĆ' - Skupienie: Rengar kamufluje się po 2 sek. *Premia do prędkości ruchu: 15/30/45% zmierzając w stronę wrogich bohaterów ⇒ 20/30/40% przez cały czas działania *Jednooki: Rengar zyskuje wizję na wszystkich wrogich bohaterach w odległości 2000/3000/4000 jedn. ⇒ najbliższym wrogim bohaterze w odległości 2000/3000/4000 jedn. *Kocie oczy: Nad głową celu, który widzi Rengar, pojawiają się oczy (widoczne dla obu drużyn) *'USUNIĘTO' - Premia do prędkości ruchu po wyjściu z ukrycia: Usunięto *'USUNIĘTO' - Dodatkowy zysk Zaciekłości po ukrywaniu się: Usunięto *'NOWOŚĆ' - Kamuflaż: Kamuflaż to nowy rodzaj ukrywania się. Podobnie jak w przypadku , Rengar jest widoczny dla pobliskich przeciwników i zyskuje wskaźnik, który pokazuje mu, kto może go zobaczyć, a kto nie. |-| Fizz= z bliskiej odległości dość trudno jest uniknąć Fizza, gdy pójdzie na całość. Nasze zmiany w tym patchu mają na celu uwidocznienie tego, co czyni Fizza wyjątkowym pośród zabójców — najlepsze w klasie rozpoczęcie walki z dystansu — jednocześnie lepiej zapowiadając momenty, w których będzie chciał kogoś zabić.}} *Czas odnowienia: 10/9/8/7/6 sek. ⇒ 8/7,5/7/6,5/6 sek. *Koszt: 50/55/60/65/70 pkt. many ⇒ 50 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach *Naprawione: teraz prawidłowo aktywuje się, gdy będzie użyty na celach tuż obok Fizza AKTUALIZACJA: *Czas odnowienia: 10 sek. ⇒ 10/9,5/9/8,5/8 sek. *Koszt: 40 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 30/40/50/60/70 pkt. many *Bierne obrażenia:A 20/30/40/50/60 pkt. ⇒ 25/40/55/70/85 pkt. *Bierne skalowanie: 0,45 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,33 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Bierny czas trwania 3 sek. ⇒ 4 sek. *'USUNIĘTO' - Naraząb: Nie wzmacnia już podstawowych ataków Fizza na 6 sek. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Supertrójząb: Teraz resetuje podstawowy atak Fizza i wzmacnia jego następny atak *Obrażenia po użyciu: 10/15/20/25/30 pkt. ⇒ 25/40/55/70/85 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Krew w wodzie: Jeżeli cel Fizza krwawił przez co najmniej 2 sek., obrażenia Trójzębu są zwiększone do 75/120/165/210/255 pkt. (+1,0 pkt. mocy umiejętności) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Prawie jak resetowanie: Jeżeli efekt użycia Trójzębu zabije jednostkę, zwraca 20/28/36/42/50 pkt. many, a umiejętność odnawia się przez 1 sek. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Więcej trójzębu: Poza podstawowymi atakami efekt bierny Trójzębu jest nałożony na przeciwników, przez których Fizz się przemieści za pomocą oraz trafionych / *To jest faktyczny rozmiar: Teraz pokazuje Fizzowi obszar, na którym zada obrażenia, zanim wyląduje. Wrogowie widzą czerwony błysk tego obszaru po jego lądowaniu. *Koszt: 90/100/110/120/130 pkt. many ⇒ 90/95/100/105/110 pkt. many *Naprawione: teraz prawidłowo opóźnia obrażenia Psotnika / Rozrabiaki *Opóźnienie przed pojawieniem się rekina: 1,5 sek. ⇒ 2 sek. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Tydzień rekina: Fizz przywołuje różne rekiny w zależności od tego, jaką odległość przebyła ryba, zanim przyczepiła się do przeciwnika. Im większą odległość przebędzie, tym większy rekin się pojawi i zada większe obrażenia. **Rekin gupik: Jeżeli Mącenie Wody przebędzie mniej niż 455 jednostek, przywoła Rekina Gupika po 2 sekundach. ***Obszar gupika: 200 jedn. ***Obrażenia: 150/250/350 pkt. (+0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ***Spowolnienie: 40% ***Odrzucenie: 150 jedn. **Rekin normalny: Jeżeli Mącenie Wody przebędzie dystans między 455 a 910 jednostek, przywoła normalnego (ale i tak przerażającego) rekina. ***Obszar normalnego: 325 jedn. ***Obrażenia: 225/325/425 pkt. (+0,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ***Spowolnienie: 60% ***Odrzucenie: 250 jedn. **Rekin gigalodon: Jeżeli Mącenie Wody przebędzie co najmniej 910 jednostek, przywoła Rekina Gigalodona. ***Obszar giga: 450 jedn. ***Obrażenia: 300/400/500 pkt. (+1,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ***Spowolnienie: 80% ***Odrzucenie: 350 jedn. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Wyłaź ze ściany: Ryba z Mącenia Wody nie może być umieszczona wewnątrz terenu. |-| Kha'Zix= *Obrażenia: 15-190 pkt. (+0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 10-146 pkt. (+0,4 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) *Czas odnowienia: 3 sek. ⇒ 4 sek. *Skalowanie: 1,2 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,4 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku *Dodatkowe obrażenia zadawane Odizolowanym celom: 30% ⇒ 50% *Nazwa ewolucji: ⇒ Wyewoluowane Szpony Żniwiarza *'USUNIĘTO' - Wielkie szpony: Ewolucja Zakosztuj Ich Strachu nie zwiększa już obrażeń zadawanych Odizolowanym celom *'NOWOŚĆ' - Szybkie szpony: Ewolucja Zakosztuj Ich Strachu teraz skraca czas odnowienia o 60%, jeżeli umiejętność zostanie użyta na Odizolowanym celu *Spowolnienie:POWOLNIENIE 20% ⇒ Usunięto * spowolnienie: 50% ⇒ 40% *'NOWOŚĆ' - Odizolowane spowolnienie: 80% dla Odizolowanych celów *Czas działania niewidzialności: 1 sek. ⇒ 1,25 sek. *Nazwa ewolucji: ⇒ Wyewoluowane Adaptacyjne Maskowanie (to nie jest efekt kamuflażu!) *'USUNIĘTO' - Aktywny kamuflaż: Ewolucja Ataku Pustki nie zwiększa już czasu działania niewidzialności Kha'Zixa ani liczby ładunków *'NOWOŚĆ' - Agresywne maskowanie: Po ewolucji Kha'Zix zyskuje niewidzialność Ataku Pustki oraz prędkość ruchu na 2,5 sek. po wejściu w dowolne zarośla poza walką (maksymalnie 1,25 sek. po wyjściu z zarośli). Ten efekt odnawia się przez 10 sek. dla każdych zarośli. |-| Akali= . Nie wymyślamy nic na nowo, ale aktualizacja Akali powinna podobać się tym, którzy są dostatecznie cierpliwi, aby zaczekać na odpowiedni moment do ataku.}} AKTUALIZACJA: *Czas odnowienia: 8/7/6/5/4 sek. po pierwszym ataku (na poziomach 1/3/5/7/9) *Uzdrowienie pierwszego ciosu: 5-60 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *Skalowanie uzdrawiania: 0,6 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku + 0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Dodatkowe obrażenia drugiego ciosu: 10-100 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *Skalowanie drugiego ciosu: 0,5 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku + 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności *'NOWOŚĆ' - Bomba dymna: Teraz teleportuje Akali do miejsca rzucenia, umieszczając Osłonę Zmierzchu w początkowym miejscu *'NOWOŚĆ' - Nie można jeszcze użyć: Użycie Osłony Zmierzchu sprawia, że pozostałe umiejętności Akali odnawiają się przez 0,5 sek. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zasięg rzucenia: 250 jedn. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Przyspieszająca osłona: Akali teraz zachowuje pełną premię do prędkości ruchu z Osłony Zmierzchu, dopóki nie opuści obszaru działania *Czas odnowienia: 5/4/3/2/1 sek. ⇒ 5/4,5/4/3,5/3 sek. *Obrażenia: 30/55/80/105/130 pkt. ⇒ 70/100/130/160/190 pkt. *Skalowanie: 0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności + 0,6 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności + 0,7 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku *'NOWOŚĆ' - Prawie jak resetowanie: Jeżeli Cięcie Półksiężyca zabije jednostkę, czas odnowienia zostaje skrócony o 60% *Czas odnowienia: 2/1,5/1 sek. ⇒ 2 sek. *Obrażenia: 100/175/250 pkt. ⇒ 50/100/150 pkt. *Skalowanie: 0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,25 pkt. mocy umiejętności |-| Zed= . Oraz od tego, ile posiada.}} *'USUNIĘTO' - Przegięcie: Nie daje już 4/8/12/16/20% dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku *Zwrócenie punktów energii przy trafieniu wielu celów: 20/25/30/35/40 pkt. ⇒ 30/35/40/45/50 pkt. *Zasięg podmiany cienia: 1100 jedn. ⇒ 1300 jedn. *Czas odnowienia: 4 sek. na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 5/4,5/4/3,5/3 sek. *Obrażenia: 60/90/120/150/180 pkt. ⇒ 65/90/115/140/165 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Żniwa cienia: Gdy Znak Śmierci zabije przeciwnika, Zed kradnie mu cień, zyskując część jego obrażeń od ataku. Zed może posiadać tylko jeden cień w danej chwili i kradnie nowy cień wyłącznie, gdy miałby mu dać więcej obrażeń. *Premia żniw: 5 pkt. obrażeń od ataku + 5/10/15% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku celu |-| Ekko= , przez które przemieści się Ekko podczas Chronostrzaskania.|W przeciwieństwie do większości bohaterów uwzględnionych w aktualizacji zabójców, zmiany Ekko są kontynuacją (choć trochę bardziej dramatyczną) tego, co robiliśmy w tym sezonie. Podczas gdy obronny Ekko miał różne poziomy mocy w ciągu roku, kluczowym faktem jest to, że niezależnie od przedmiotów, jego styl działania jest tak ryzykowny, że zawsze najlepiej będzie dla niego, aby zmniejszyć to ryzyko. Więc mimo że te zmiany nie mają „zniszczyć obronnego Ekko raz na zawsze”, mają zwiększyć bezpieczeństwo Ekko zadającego obrażenia po tym, jak skorzysta z . Umożliwiając Ekko z mocą umiejętności pełne zresetowanie, możemy trochę zmniejszyć jego moc i wprowadzić nowe sposoby, dzięki którym będzie mógł pokonywać przeciwników, zamiast przytłaczać ich czystą siłą.}} Ogólne *Podstawowa regeneracja many: 6 pkt. ⇒ 7 pkt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Z-Dyfuzor: Nie spowalnia już wrogich bohaterów. *Obrażenia: 20-190 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 30-140 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *Skalowanie lotu do celu: 0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Lizaki: Promień Czasowstrzymywacza zwiększa się o 50 jednostek, gdy unosi się na końcu przebytego dystansu i powraca do normalnego podczas powrotu do Ekko *Skalowanie uzdrawiania: 20% niedawno utraconego zdrowia plus dodatkowe 6% za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ stała wartość zdrowia równa 0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności *'NOWOŚĆ' - Jest lepsze z mocą umiejętności: Uzdrowienie Chronostrzaskania jest zwiększone o 3% za każdy 1% maksymalnego zdrowia utracony w ciągu ostatnich 4 sek. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Spacer w czasie: Przejście Chronostrzaskaniem przez aktywuje efekt ogłuszenia oraz tarczę |-| Shaco= Ogólne *To pomaga bardziej, niż można się spodziewać: Zaktualizowano polecane przedmioty AKTUALIZACJA: *Czas odnowienia dla każdego celu: 3 sek. (zmniejszane przez skrócenie czasu odnowienia) *Obrażenia krytyczne Ciosu w Plecy: 120-145% (na poziomach 1-18) *Obrażenia krytyczne Ciosu w Plecy przeciw potworom: 200% *Koszt: 90/80/70/60/50 pkt. many ⇒ 60 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach *Czas odnowienia: 14 sek. ⇒ 11 sek. *Czas rzucenia: Losowo między 0,05 sek., a 0,3 sek. ⇒ 0,125 sek. *Czas trwania ukrywania: 3,5 sek. ⇒ 1,5/2,25/3/3,75/4,5 sek. *'USUNIĘTO' - Krytyczny podstęp: Nie powoduje już, że następny podstawowy atak Shaco trafi krytycznie *'NOWOŚĆ' - Podstawowe obrażenia: Teraz zadaje 20/35/50/65/80 pkt. (+0,5 pkt. mocy umiejętności) dodatkowych obrażeń przy następnym podstawowym ataku Shaco. Te obrażenia mogą trafić krytycznie. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Rób ze mnie głupka: Zadanie obrażeń podczas działania Podstępu skraca jego czas odnowienia o 2,5 sek. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Król skradania: Może teraz umieścić , będąc niewidzialnym. Umieszczenie Zabawki Niespodzianki na chwilę ujawnia pozycję Shaco, ale nie można w niego wycelować. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Większe pudło: Teraz zyskuje 0-400 pkt. dodatkowego zdrowia (na poziomach 1-18) *Czas uzbrojenia: Losowo między 2,1 a 2,3 sek. ⇒ 2 sek. *Zdrowie totemów: Zabawki Niespodzianki natychmiast umierają od strzałów wież i tracą minimum 1/3 zdrowia od podstawowych ataków bohaterów *Obrażenia zadawane wieżom: 100% ⇒ 50% *Spowolnienie: 10/15/20/25/30% ⇒ 20/22,5/25/27,5/30% *Obrażenia: 50/90/130/170/210 pkt. (+1,0 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku) (+1,0 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 5/35/65/95/125 pkt. (+0,85 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku) (+0,9 pkt. mocy umiejętności) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Obrażenia zależne od brakującego zdrowia: Teraz zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia w wysokości 3-8% brakującego zdrowia celu (na poziomach 1-11) *'USUNIĘTO' - Osłabiająca trucizna: Nie spowalnia już prędkości ataku potworów *Niewrażliwość: Losowo między 0,25 sek., a 0,5 sek. ⇒ 0,5 sek. *Obrażenia zadawane wieżom: 50% ⇒ 35% *'NOWOŚĆ' - Wieży nie da się oszukać: Klon Shaco otrzymuje teraz podwójne obrażenia od wież *'NOWOŚĆ' - Szarada oczyszczania: Klon Shaco może teraz atakować totemy *'NOWOŚĆ' - Wiele pułapek: Teraz tworzy grupę w chwili śmierci. Te pudełka aktywują się razem i razem otrzymują obrażenia *Czas utrzymywania się grupy: 6 sek. *Czas działania strachu grupy: 0,75 sek. *Obrażenia grupy: 25/50/75 pkt. (+0,15 pkt. mocy umiejętności) przy każdym ataku *Zdrowie grupy: Zyskuje 210-950 pkt. dodatkowego zdrowia (na poziomach 6-18) Mechanika ukrywania się Wprowadzenie przemykająca niewidocznie po mapie lub zbliżający się, aby rozpocząć walkę. Po drugie, ukrywanie się to potężna (chociaż nieporęczna) forma obrony podczas walki, ponieważ nie można wycelować w ukrywających się bohaterów, a trafienie umiejętnościami mierzonymi sprowadza się do szczęścia. Do tej pory w League nie zajęliśmy się tym w odpowiedni sposób. Dobry przykład: Totemy Wizji całkowicie kontrują ukrywanie się, niezależnie od tego, co próbują zrobić przeciwnicy. Aby sytuacja była dość ogólnie wyważona, musieliśmy dać ukrywającym się bohaterom więcej ogólnej mocy, aby zrównoważyć sytuacje, w których różowe totemy uniemożliwiają im działanie, a to powoduje, że są zbyt silni, gdy totemy nie są używane. Po prostu nie ma czegoś pomiędzy. Stworzenie lepszego systemu ukrywania się wpływa na wiele elementów gry, a przedsezon jest najlepszym czasem, aby dostosować to wszystko. Koniecznie przeczytajcie to oraz sekcję Totemów, aby dowiedzieć się wszystkiego!}} Kamuflaż .|Długie trwanie Kamuflażu sprawia, że jest idealny do wędrowania między alejami oraz dżunglą niewidocznie, przemieszczając się od jednej ofiary do drugiej. Pobliscy przeciwnicy mogą przejrzeć kamuflaż, przez co jest mniej przydatny w trakcie walki.}} *Kto tam jest?: Zakamuflowani bohaterowie są ujawniani przez pobliskie wrogie wieże, bohaterów oraz Totemy Kontroli. *Krótka lista: Następujące umiejętności ukrywające posiadają efekt Kamuflażu: ** ** ** Niewidzialność *Coś mi tu nie pasuje: Niewidzialni bohaterowie są biernie ujawniani tylko i wyłącznie przez pobliskie wrogie wieże. *Trochę mniej krótka lista: Następujące umiejętności ukrywające posiadają efekt Niewidzialności: ** ** ** ** ** ** (wcześniej „Kamuflaż”) ** ** Migotanie *Co ukrywasz?: Uszkodzenie Niewidzialnej lub Zakamuflowanej jednostki (np. umiejętnością mierzoną, obszarową itp.) sprawi, że powietrze dookoła niej zacznie migotać, na chwilę ujawniając jej położenie, ale nie pozwalając obrać jej na cel i nie przerywając efektu ukrywania. *Nie będzie dyskoteki: Bohaterowie migoczą tylko raz na sekundę, nawet jeśli otrzymają w tym czasie więcej obrażeń Totemy NOWOŚĆ: . Ujawniają Kamuflaż, ale nie Niewidzialność. Wyłączają pobliskie wrogie totemy.|Po dodaniu mechaniki migotania jako sposobu na interakcję z ukrywającymi się bohaterami, uznaliśmy, że możemy usunąć Totemy Wizji. Pozostawiło nas to z przedmiotem, który ma tylko jeden cel: kontrolę wizji. (Stąd zmiana nazwy: Totemy Kontroli). Mając trochę mocy, podwoiliśmy aspekt kontroli, w związku z czym powstało narzędzie, które nie tylko ujawnia wizję przeciwników, ale także odbiera ją. Prawdziwa kontrola.}} *Jak wielka kontrola?: Totemy Kontroli ujawniają i unieszkodliwiają ukryte wrogie pułapki i w zasięgu 900 jednostek. Zakamuflowani wrogowie w okolicy także są ujawniani, ale niewidzialni wrogowie już nie. *Chamstwo: Totemy Kontroli są widoczne dla przeciwników, gdy aktywnie unieszkodliwiają totem *Koszt: 75 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 4 pkt. *Limit totemów: Każdy gracz może mieć 1 Totem Kontroli na mapie i 3 w ekwipunku *Zemsta totemu: Totemy unieszkodliwione przez Totem Kontroli nadal dostarczają wizji atakującego, gdy są niszczone USUNIĘTO: *'USUNIĘTO' - Coś, co istnieje: Totemy Wizji zostały przerobione na — patrz wyżej! Nagrody za Totemy Doświadczenie za totemy * i totemy stworzone : 30 pkt. doświadczenia za zabicie ⇒ 40 pkt. doświadczenia za zabicie * : 40 pkt. doświadczenia za zabicie * : 15 pkt. doświadczenia za zabicie ⇒ 20 pkt. doświadczenia za zabicie Kradzież życia z totemów *'USUNIĘTO' - Krew z : Atakowanie totemów nie zapewnia efektów kradzieży życia ani wszechwampiryzmu Przedmioty dla zabójców Destrukcja ). Jeśli więc zacznie im dobrze iść, stałe przebicie pancerza radzi sobie z pancerzem wroga, powiększając przewagę. Ale jeśli zabójcy zaczynają zostawać w tyle, powstrzymują ich statystyki wrogów, bez przedmiotów. Aby zabójcy z obrażeniami od ataku byli bardziej konsekwentni, zmieniamy przebicie pancerza, aby miało większy wpływ na późną fazę gry, bez przytłaczania na początku.}}---- *Matematyka: Destrukcja natychmiast daje 40% swojej wartości jako stałe przebicie pancerza. Pozostałe 60% skaluje się liniowo z poziomem przeciwnika. *Przykład: 10 pkt. destrukcji daje 4 pkt. stałego przebicia pancerza z miejsca i 0,33 pkt. stałego przebicia pancerza za każdy poziom przeciwnika, osiągając pełną wartość 10 pkt., gdy przeciwnicy mają 18. poziom. AKTUALIZACJA: (specjalizacja 5. poziomu przebiegłości) *Destrukcyjna precyzja!: 0,6 pkt. (+0,06 pkt. za każdy poziom) stałego przebicia pancerza / punkt ⇒ 1,7 pkt. destrukcji / punkt *Pięć razy więcej precyzji: Przy 5 punktach daje 3 pkt. (+0,3 pkt. za każdy poziom) stałego przebicia pancerza ⇒ 8,5 pkt. destrukcji AKTUALIZACJA: *Nazwa: „...stałego przebicia pancerza” ⇒ „...destrukcji” *Większe znaki: 1,28 pkt. przebicia pancerza ⇒ 1,60 pkt. destrukcji *Większe esencje: 2,56 pkt. przebicia pancerza ⇒ 3,20 pkt. destrukcji *Pełna strona: 19,2 pkt. przebicia pancerza ⇒ 24,0 pkt. destrukcji AKTUALIZACJA: *Nazwa: „...hybrydowego przebicia pancerza” ⇒ „...precyzji” *Większe znaki: 0,9 pkt. przebicia pancerza ⇒ 1,13 pkt. destrukcji *Większe esencje: 1,79 pkt. przebicia pancerza ⇒ 2,24 pkt. destrukcji *Pełna strona: 13,47 pkt. przebicia pancerza ⇒ 16,89 pkt. destrukcji *Obrażenia od ataku: 20 pkt. ⇒ 25 pkt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Przebicie pancerza: Nie zapewnia już 10 pkt. przebicia pancerza *'NOWOŚĆ' - Destrukcja: **''UNIKALNE Bierne:'' +15 pkt. destrukcji (wyrównuje się na 8. poziomie) *'USUNIĘTO' - Raz-dwa: **Nie daje już efektu UNIKALNE Bierne: po zabiciu jednostki następny atak lub umiejętność z jednym celem zadaje 15 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń przy trafieniu *'NOWOŚĆ' - Z nożami jest szybciej?: **''UNIKALNE Bierne:'' +20 jedn. prędkości ruchu poza walką NOWOŚĆ: po zabiciu trzech dużych potworów we wrogiej dżungli.|Przedmiot idealny dla agresywnych dżunglerów i ptasich złodziei środkowych, którzy lubią zapuszczać się na wrogie terytorium na początku gry.}} *Łączny koszt: 750 szt. złota *Przepis: + 400 szt. złota *Obrażenia od ataku: 15 pkt. *Z nożami jest szybciej: **''UNIKALNE Bierne:'' +20 jedn. prędkości ruchu poza walką *Ukryte właściwości: Po zniszczeniu 3 unikalnych obozów z wrogiej dżungli (60 sek. odnowienia) zmienia się w Ząbkowany Sztylet NOWOŚĆ: . Po chwili koncentracji tworzy magiczną tarczę.|Zabójcy są szczególnie podatni na przypadkową lub stałą kontrolę tłumu. Zapewniamy im możliwość zabezpieczenia się i uniknięcia skupionych ataków wroga, kosztem odrobiny skuteczności w porównaniu z innymi przedmiotami.}} *Łączny koszt: 3100 szt. złota *Przepis: + + 675 szt. złota *Obrażenia od ataku: 60 pkt. *Odporność na magię: 35 pkt. *Destrukcja: **''UNIKALNE Bierne:'' +15 pkt. destrukcji *Z nożami jest szybciej: **''UNIKALNE Bierne:'' +20 jedn. prędkości ruchu poza walką *Proszę, nie: **''UNIKALNE Użycie — Zasłona:'' Koncentruj się przez 1,5 sekundy, by zdobyć tarczę magii, która blokuje następną wrogą umiejętność. Trwa 10 sekund. (45 sek. odnowienia). (Podczas przygotowywania można się poruszać, ale otrzymanie obrażeń je przerwie). AKTUALIZACJA: . Zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia po zniknięciu. Wyłącza wrogie po ich zauważeniu.|Wędrowanie po mapie jest kluczem do gry jako zabójca, ale przedmioty powinny pomagać łatwo gankować. Mroczne Ostrze Draktharru pozwala teraz zabójcom wykrywać... wykrywanie i nagradza za zaskakiwanie bohaterów.}} *Obrażenia od ataku: 75 pkt. ⇒ 65 pkt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Dźganie spowalnia: Nie zapewnia już 5% prędkości ruchu *'NOWOŚĆ' - Z nożami jest szybciej: **''UNIKALNE Bierne:'' +20 jedn. prędkości ruchu poza walką *'USUNIĘTO' - Przebicie pancerza: Nie zapewnia już 10 pkt. przebicia pancerza *'NOWOŚĆ' - Destrukcja: **''UNIKALNE Bierne:'' +15 pkt. destrukcji (przebicie wyrównuje się na 8. poziomie) *'USUNIĘTO' - Zapadł zmrok: Nie zadaje już części ostatnio zadanych obrażeń po krótkim opóźnieniu *'NOWOŚĆ' - Niespodzianka: **''UNIKALNE Bierne — Nocny Łowca:'' Jeśli przez co najmniej 1 sekundę pozostaniesz poza zasięgiem wzroku przeciwnika, twój następny podstawowy atak zada 50 (+2 za każdy pkt. destrukcji) pkt. nieuchronnych obrażeń przy trafieniu. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zatotemione: **''UNIKALNE Bierne — Zaciemnienie:'' Wyłącza wrogie totemy w okolicy na 8 sekund po wykryciu przez jeden z nich (90 sek. odnowienia). *Łączny koszt: 3200 szt. złota ⇒ 2900 szt. złota *Koszt skompletowania: 1000 szt. złota ⇒ 700 szt. złota *'USUNIĘTO' - Przebicie pancerza: Nie zapewnia już +20 pkt. przebicia pancerza *'NOWOŚĆ' - Destrukcja: **''UNIKALNE Bierne:'' +20 pkt. destrukcji *'NOWOŚĆ' - Z nożami jest szybciej: **''UNIKALNE Bierne:'' +20 jedn. prędkości ruchu poza walką *'ZAKTUALIZOWANE' - To Widmowe Ostrze: **''UNIKALNE Użycie:'' zapewnia +40% prędkości ataku oraz +20% prędkości ruchu na 6 sekund (45 sek. odnowienia) ⇒ UNIKALNE Użycie: Zapewnia 20% prędkości ruchu oraz pozwala przenikać przez jednostki przez 6 sekund (45 sek. odnowienia) , a nie z .|Tak jak , Paszcza Malmortiusa to zbiór statystyk, poprawiający atak. Wśród projektantów mówi się, że to przedmiot niezależny od klasy. W przeciwieństwie do Youmuu wypacza jednak znaczenie bycia zabójcą: mają oni zadawać szybkie obrażenia, a Paszcza zadaje je przez dłuższy czas. Nie był to problem, gdy był to jedyny defensywny przedmiot dla tej klasy, ale teraz zastępuje go , więc chcemy zmienić działanie Paszczy. Wyrzucamy przebicie pancerza, aby przedmiot był mniej atrakcyjny dla zabójców. Jeśli chcą korzystać z tarczy Paszczy, będą zadawać mniej obrażeń.}} *Łączny koszt: 3250 szt. złota (bez zmian) *Przepis: + + 850 szt. złota ⇒ + + 850 szt. złota *'USUNIĘTO' - Przebicie pancerza: +10 pkt przebicia pancerza *'NOWOŚĆ' - Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: +10% skrócenia czasu odnowienia *'AKTUALIZACJA' - Mocny chwyt: **''UNIKALNE Bierne — Uścisk Życia:'' Kiedy Linia Życia zostanie aktywowana, zyskujesz +20 pkt. obrażeń od ataku (poza +10% wampiryzmu zaklęć i kradzieży życia) do czasu zakończenia walki. Żyjąca Dżungla Miejsca pojawiania się center|600px *Czerwony = *Niebieski = *Zielony = Mechanika ogólna *Zielenina: Rośliny to nieruchome, neutralne jednostki z 1 pkt. życia. Zniszczenie ich podstawowym atakiem powoduje wywołanie efektu. *Uprawa: Rośliny pojawiają się jako nieaktywne sadzonki i stają się aktywne po około 60 sekundach. Każda sadzonka ma wyjątkowy wygląd. *Pierwsze pojawienie się: Lokacje pierwszego pojawienia się roślin są ustalone z góry *Natura odradzania się: Każda roślina odradza się zgodnie z innymi zasadami — patrz niżej *Początkowy ogród: Pierwsza fala roślin jest identyczna w każdej grze *Odleć: Po zniszczeniu odrzuca pobliskie jednostki (w tym atakującego) — nawet przez ściany *Celuj tutaj: Wybuchowa Szyszka wyświetla każdemu bohaterowi w zasięgu wybuchu wskaźnik, pokazujący, gdzie wyląduje *Punkty początkowe: Wybuchowe Szyszki pojawiają się w dwóch punktach w każdym kwadrancie dżungli — wewnątrz, blisko środka kwadrantu i na zewnątrz, przy / *Pierwsze pojawienie się wewnętrznej szyszki: 1:15 — 1:25 *Pierwsze pojawienie się zewnętrznej szyszki: 2:15 — 2:30 *Czas odrodzenia wewnętrznej szyszki: 5 — 7 minut *Czas odrodzenia zewnętrznej szyszki: 5,5 — 6,5 minut *Dalekowidzenie: Po zniszczeniu wyrzuca z siebie zapewniające wizję pyłki, opadające na obszarze stożka w kierunku, w którym znajduje się atakujący; ujawniają one jednostki i na 12 sekund (a bohaterów na 3) *Celuj tutaj: Rozkwit Wróżbity po najechaniu na niego myszką, wyświetla wskaźnik wskazujący, gdzie wylądują pyłki. *Miejsca pojawienia się: Rozkwity Wróżbity mogą pojawić się w dwóch miejscach na kwadrant dżungli — przy rampach na rzece *Pierwsze pojawienie się: 3:00 — 3:30 zawsze w punkcie najbliższym bocznych alei *Czas następnego pojawienia się: SIĘ 5 — 6,5 minuty, po tym jak zniszczony zostanie Rozkwit Wróżbity w danym kwadrancie *Może być tylko jeden: W danym kwadrancie może znajdować się tylko jeden Rozkwit Wróżbity *Drzewo wielu owoców: Po zabiciu wypada z niego 5 owoców *Zjadłem i było spoko: Każdy owoc przywraca wyższą z dwóch wartości: 3,5% maksymalnego zdrowia lub 8 (+6 na poziom) punktów. *Przeżarcie: Zjedzenie owocu spowalnia o 35% na 0,25 sekundy *Miejsce pojawienia się: Miodowe Owoce pojawiają się przy ścianach rzeki, przy lub i przesuwają się coraz bliżej alei *Pierwsze pojawienie się: 5:00 — 5:30 minut *Czas odrodzenia: 5,5 — 7 minut *Owoc pada niedaleko od drzewka: Jeśli Miodowy Owoc nie zostanie zjedzony przed czasem odrodzenia, może pojawić się kolejny owoc. Na każdej połówce rzeki mogą znajdować się tylko dwa owoce. Summoner's Rift *'USUNIĘTO' - Koniec Ducha Wilka: Duże potwory nie zapewniają już premii po Porażeniu. ( i wzmocnienia wciąż będą istnieć!) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Przynajmniej więcej życia: Porażenie przywraca teraz 100 pkt. + 10% maksymalnego zdrowia po użyciu przeciwko potworom *Przeładowanie amunicji: 75 sekund ⇒ 90 sekund *Rozpoczęcie ładowania amunicji: 1:25 ⇒ 1:40 *Obrażenia przy trafieniu: 20 pkt. ⇒ 25 pkt. *Kradzież życia: 8% ⇒ 10% *I tak dalej: Zmiany te dotyczą też ulepszeń Maczety Łowcy Zmiany w pojawianiu się i nagrodach za potwory *Odradzanie małego obozu: 100 sekund ⇒ 150 sekund *Awanse potworów: Potwory należeć będą do czterech przedziałów, zależnych od przeciętnego poziomu postaci w grze. **Poziom 1-3 **Poziom 4-6 **Poziom 7-9 **Poziomy 10+: skalowanie liniowe. *Nagrody: Pierwsze oczyszczenie daje mniej więcej tyle samo złota / doświadczenia. Zabicie daje więcej. Nagrody w dalszych etapach gry są odrobinę mniejsze. Aktualizacja obozów i i wzmocnieniem są jak minibossy, więc chcieliśmy, by były wyjątkowe. Strażnicy niewiele zmieniali, a mamy już sporo obozów z trzema potworami. Usunięcie Strażników i przekazanie ich statystyk na potwora, zapewniającego wzmocnienie sprawią, że Strażnik i Krzewogrzbiet dalej będą tak samo silni. Dodatkową różnicą będzie fakt, że Niebieski Krzewogrzbiet będzie podatniejszy na ataki magiczne, a Czerwony — na obrażenia fizyczne.}} *Kanibalizm: Usunięto mniejsze potwory. Nieco wzmocniono Niebieskiego Strażnika i Czerwonego Krzewogrzbieta. *Znajdź słabość: Niebieski Strażnik ma ujemny wskaźnik odporności na magię; Czerwony Krzewogrzbiet ma ujemny pancerz. (Otrzymują więcej obrażeń: odpowiednio magicznych i fizycznych) *Kurnik: Dodano dwa . *Szkarłatny Brzytwodziób: Około połowa mniej zdrowia, obrażenia zmniejszone o około dwie trzecie *Brzytwodzioby: Zdrowie zwiększone mniej więcej o połowę *Skalniaki matrioszki: Obóz Skalniaków składa się teraz z Pradawnego Skalniaka i . Po zabiciu Pradawnego Skalniaka pojawiają się dwa Skalniaki (ok. 60% mniej zdrowia). Po zabiciu Skalniaków pojawiają się dwa (ok. 88% mniej zdrowia). *Spóźnieni na imprezę: Skalniaki pojawiają się 15 sekund po innych obozach *Smagnięcie językiem: Obrażenia od ataku Ponurnika są teraz o wiele mniejsze, ale jego prędkość ataku jest większa. Spada ona jednak z czasem. *Spóźniony na imprezę: Ponurnik pojawia się 15 sekund po innych obozach *Mroczne: Mroczne Wilki nie uległy zmianom innym, niż te opisane powyżej *Czas pojawienia się: SIĘ 6 minut ⇒ 10 minut *Obrażenia od ataku: 105 pkt. ⇒ 85 pkt. trwa dłużej.|Starszy Smok powinien być niesamowitym celem pod koniec gry, pomagającym wygrać. Najlepiej powinny radzić sobie z nim drużyny, które pokonały już kilka smoków. Jednakże, im więcej pokonanych smoków, tym twardszy ten przeciwnik. Kiedy zabicie go zaczyna zajmować tyle czasu, można uznać, że to błąd, zwłaszcza, że druga drużyna może wtedy atakować . Sprawę pogarsza fakt, że wzmocnienie Starszego Smoka trwa o połowę krócej niż Barona.}} *'USUNIĘTO' - Problemy z temperamentem: Starszy Smok nie zadaje już więcej obrażeń i nie otrzymuje ich mniej w zależności od tego, ile smoków zabiła drużyna * : 120 sek. ⇒ 150 sek. Stwory Stwory walczące *Życiowa zmiana: Przyrost zdrowia z czasem zwiększony o ok. 60% *Mniej obrażeń: Obrażenia od ataku stworów walczących nie rosną wraz z upływem czasu Stwory dystansowe *Życiowa zmiana: Przyrost zdrowia z czasem zmniejszony o ok. 60% *Więcej obrażeń: Obrażenia zadawane przez stwory dystansowe zwiększają się o ok. 100% wraz z upływem czasu Wieże *'NOWOŚĆ?' - Lasery: Wieże Inhibitorów i Nexusa palą wrogów laserami ⇒ wystrzeliwują pociski, jak inne wieże *Obrażenia zadawane stworom: Pociski wież zadają stworom obrażenia równe procentowi ich maksymalnego zdrowia: **Walczące: ok. 45% zdrowia na pocisk **Dystansowe: ok. 70% zdrowia na pocisk **Oblężnicze: ok. 14% zdrowia na pocisk **Super: ok. 5% zdrowia na pocisk Ikony minimapy *Obozy w dżungli: , , , i mają mniejsze ikony (bez zmian w ikonach i ) *Wieże: Ikony wież na minimapie zmieniają się przy 66% i 33% pozostałego zdrowia *'NOWOŚĆ' - Rośliny: Zauważone rośliny oznaczane są ikonami na minimapie Przedmioty *Łączny koszt: 1100 szt. złota *Przepis: + + 350 szt. złota *Odporność na magię: 20 pkt. ⇒ 30 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Pancerz: 0 pkt. ⇒ 30 pkt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Zdrowie: Nie daje już 200 pkt. zdrowia *'USUNIĘTO' - Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: Nie zapewnia już +100% podstawowej regeneracji zdrowia *'USUNIĘTO' - Aura: **''UNIKALNE Bierne — Legion:'' Nie zapewnia już pobliskim sojusznikom +10 pkt. odporności na magię *Łączny koszt: 2500 szt. złota ⇒ 2200 szt. złota *Przepis: + + 200 szt. złota ⇒ + + 650 szt. złota *Odporność na magię: 20 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Pancerz: 0 pkt. ⇒ 30 pkt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Zdrowie: Nie daje już 400 pkt. zdrowia *'USUNIĘTO' - Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: Nie zapewnia już +100% podstawowej regeneracji zdrowia *'USUNIĘTO' - Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: Nie zapewnia już 10% skrócenia czasu odnowienia *Łup łup łup: **''Unikalne Użycie:'' Zapewnia pobliskim sojusznikom tarczę, która absorbuje do 35 (+35 pkt. na poziom) pkt. obrażeń i znika po 2,5 sek. (90 sek. odnowienia). (Efekt jest tylko w połowie tak silny, jeśli cel został niedawno objęty działaniem innego Naszyjnika Żelaznych Solari). *'USUNIĘTO' - Aura: **''UNIKALNE Bierne — Legion:'' Nie zapewnia już pobliskim sojusznikom 15 pkt. odporności na magię AKTUALIZACJA: , Sztandar został całkowicie przerobiony. Sztandar Dowódcy powstawał dotąd z przedmiotu dla obrońców (Egida Legionu) oraz magów ( ). Było to w porządku, kiedy Egida była obowiązkowym przedmiotem zaklinaczy, ale Sztandar nie nadawał się przez to dla obrońców. Ponieważ dostępne jest już wiele przedmiotów dla czarujących wspierających, uznaliśmy, że powinniśmy dać obrońcom więcej możliwości rozwinięcia Egidy, zamiast dzielić jej funkcje między kilka klas (obrońców, zaklinaczy, a czasem nawet eksplozywnych magów).}} *Łączny koszt: 2200 szt. złota *Przepis: + + 100 szt. złota *Odporność na magię: 30 pkt. *Pancerz: 60 pkt. *Mana: 400 pkt. *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 10% *Wciąż awansuje: **''UNIKALNE Użycie — Awans:'' Znacznie zwiększa siłę stwora z alei i daje mu niewrażliwość na obrażenia magiczne. (120 sek. odnowienia). *'USUNIĘTO' - Aura: **''UNIKALNE Bierne — Legion:'' Nie zapewnia już pobliskim sojusznikom 15 pkt. odporności na magię Przedmioty dla zaklinaczy *Koszt skompletowania: 600 szt. złota ⇒ 550 szt. złota *Siła leczenia i tarcz: +10% ⇒ +8% *Łączny koszt: 900 szt. złota ⇒ 800 szt. złota *Koszt skompletowania: 200 szt. złota ⇒ 100 szt. złota *'USUNIĘTO' - Stary kielich: **''UNIKALNE Bierne:'' Zwiększa bazową regenerację zdrowia o 100%, jeśli aktualny stan zdrowia (procentowy) jest wyższy od stanu many (procentowego). Zwiększa podstawową regenerację many o 100%, jeśli aktualny stan many (procentowo) jest niższy od stanu many (procentowego). *'NOWOŚĆ' - Nowy kielich: **''UNIKALNE Bierne:'' Procentowe zwiększenie podstawowej regeneracji many dotyczy teraz także regeneracji zdrowia. NOWOŚĆ: *Łączny koszt: 2100 szt. złota *Przepis: + + 650 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 400 pkt. *Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: +75% *Podstawowa regeneracja many: +75% *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: +10% *Siła leczenia i tarcz: +10% (UNIKALNE Bierne) *Ale Odkupienie: **''UNIKALNE Użycie:'' Wybierz obszar w zasięgu 550 jednostek. Po 2,5 sek. uderza promień światła, który przywraca sojusznikom 130 (+20 pkt. za każdy poziom celu) pkt. zdrowia, spala wrogich bohaterów, zadając im nieuchronne obrażenia w wysokości 10% ich maksymalnego zdrowia i zadaje nieuchronne obrażenia wrogim stworom (120 sek. odnowienia). Można użyć, będąc martwym. (Efekt jest tylko w połowie tak silny, jeśli cel został niedawno objęty działaniem innego Odkupienia). *Koszt skompletowania: 700 szt. złota ⇒ 650 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 2400 szt. złota ⇒ 2300 szt. złota *Siła leczenia i tarcz: +15% ⇒ +10% *Taki ognisty: Twoje zaklęcia leczące i tarcze, używane na sojuszniczych bohaterach zapewniają im 15% prędkości ataku i 30 pkt. obrażeń magicznych przy trafieniu ⇒ 20% prędkości ataku, 20 pkt. obrażeń magicznych przy trafieniu i powodują, że ich ataki podstawowe przywracają 20 pkt. zdrowia *Łączny koszt: 2400 szt. złota ⇒ 2100 szt. złota *Koszt skompletowania: 650 szt. złota ⇒ 500 szt. złota *Podstawowa regeneracja many: +150% ⇒ +100% *'USUNIĘTO' - Stary kielich: **''UNIKALNE Bierne:'' Zwiększa bazową regenerację zdrowia o 100%, jeśli aktualny stan zdrowia (procentowy) jest wyższy od stanu many (procentowego). Zwiększa podstawową regenerację many o 100%, jeśli aktualny procent many jest niższy niż procent życia. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Nowy kielich: **''UNIKALNE Bierne:'' Procentowe zwiększenie podstawowej regeneracji many dotyczy teraz także regeneracji zdrowia. *Więc... Zatyglowani?: **''UNIKALNE Użycie:'' Usuwa wszystkie ogłuszenia, unieruchomienia, prowokacje, strach i spowolnienie z sojuszniczego bohatera i zapewnia mu odporność na spowolnienie na 2 sekundy (120 sek. odnowienia). Udane oczyszczenie efektu zapewnia celowi 40% premii do prędkości ruchu na 2 sekundy. Użycie jest teraz natychmiastowe. *Łączny koszt: 2250 szt. złota ⇒ 2100 szt. złota *Koszt skompletowania: 450 szt. złota ⇒ 300 szt. złota *'USUNIĘTO' - Stary kielich: **''UNIKALNE Bierne:'' Zwiększa bazową regenerację zdrowia o 100%, jeśli aktualny stan zdrowia (procentowy) jest wyższy od stanu many (procentowego). Zwiększa podstawową regenerację many o 100%, jeśli aktualny procent many jest niższy niż procent życia. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Nowy kielich: **''UNIKALNE Bierne:'' Procentowe zwiększenie podstawowej regeneracji many dotyczy teraz także regeneracji zdrowia. Przedmioty dla strażników NOWOŚĆ: ). Chcemy dać im możliwość wybrania jednego sojusznika i utrzymanie go przy życiu za wszelką cenę, nawet gdy ich zaklęcia się odnawiają.}} *Łączny koszt: 2100 szt. złota *Przepis: + + + 500 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 400 pkt. *Pancerz: 20 pkt. *Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: +100% *System znajomych: **''UNIKALNE Użycie:'' Wyznacz sojuszniczego bohatera jako swojego partnera (90 sek. odnowienia) *Przybywam: **''UNIKALNE Bierne:'' Gdy twój partner jest w pobliżu, zyskujesz +15% prędkości ruchu, gdy poruszasz się w jego kierunku, a także 40 pkt. dodatkowego pancerza. *Już lecę, stary: **''UNIKALNE Bierne:'' Kiedy partner jest w pobliżu, przywraca ci zdrowie, równe 12% obrażeń, które zadaje bohaterom i przekierowuje 12% otrzymywanych przez niego obrażeń od bohaterów na ciebie w postaci nieuchronnych obrażeń (leczenie i przekierowanie obrażeń zmniejszone o 50%, jeśli jesteś postacią zasięgową). Bohaterów może łączyć tylko jedna Przysięga Rycerska naraz. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Pora na podwajanie: Użycie osłania teraz ciebie w przypadku użycia na sojuszniku oraz osłania najbliższego sojusznika z niskim stanem zdrowia po użyciu na sobie. Ocena skuteczności przedmiotów *Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: +100%⇒ +200% *Łączny koszt: 2200 szt. złota ⇒ 1900 szt. złota *Koszt skompletowania: 550 szt. złota ⇒ 250 szt. złota *Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 150%⇒ 100% *Łączny koszt: 2350 szt. złota ⇒ 2250 szt. złota *Koszt skompletowania: 480 szt. złota ⇒ 380 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 2500 szt. złota ⇒ 2400 szt. złota *Koszt skompletowania: 450 szt. złota ⇒ 350 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: 2800 szt. złota ⇒ 2700 szt. złota *Koszt skompletowania: 800 szt. złota ⇒ 700 szt. złota Bohaterowie *'NOWOŚĆ:' **Ładunki: Alistar zyskuje ładunki Triumfu, gdy używa twardej kontroli tłumu przeciwko wrogim bohaterom, a gdy pobliska jednostka umiera, leczy siebie oraz najbliższego sojusznika, gdy posiada 7 ładunków **Uzdrowienie: Triumfalny Ryk leczy Alistara o 13 pkt. (+7 pkt. na poziom) oraz najbliższego sojuszniczego bohatera o połowę tej ilości **Odnowienie: Alistar nie może uzyskać ładunków Triumfu przez 3 sekundy po użyciu Triumfalnego Ryku **Ominięcie: Triumfalny Ryk odpala się automatycznie, gdy tylko umiera wrogi potwór lub wrogi bohater * **Pa, pa: Nie ogłusza już celu na 0,5 sekundy, gdy wyrzucenie minie *'NOWOŚĆ:' **Deptanie: Alistar przez pięć sekund udeptuje ziemię, zadając obrażenia pobliskim jednostkom co 0,5 sekundy **Obrażenia: 100/125/150/175/200 (+0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności) przez 5 sekund **Szarża: Każde uderzenie, które zada obrażenia przynajmniej jednemu wrogowi, daje Alistarowi 1 ładunek Tratowania, aż do limitu 5 **Cios: Gdy Alistar zdobędzie 5 ładunków, jego następny podstawowy atak przeciwko wrogiemu bohaterowi zada dodatkowe 40 (+10 pkt. na poziom) pkt. obrażeń magicznych i ogłuszy cel na 1 sekundę. **Koszt: 50/60/70/80/90 pkt. many **Odnowienie: 16/15,5/15/14,4/14 sekundy * **Popsuło się: Nie daje już 60/75/95 pkt. obrażeń od ataku, gdy jest aktywna *'AKTUALIZACJA:' **'NOWOŚĆ' - Kamuflaż: Od teraz Twitch zyskuje Kamuflaż, zamiast stawać się niewidzialnym **Czas trwania niewykrywalności: 4/5/6/7/8 sekund ⇒ 10/11/12/13/14 sekund **Prędkość ruchu poza walką: 20% ⇒ 10% **'NOWOŚĆ' - Skradanie się: Twitch zyskuje 30% prędkości ruchu, będąc w pobliżu przeciwnika, który go nie widzi *'ZAKTUALIZOWANA:' (Twitch rzuca beczką, która daje ładunek Śmiertelnego Jadu każdemu z trafionych przeciwników, a także pozostawia za sobą chmurę toksycznego gazu. Znajdujący się w chmurze wrogowie otrzymują ładunki przez pewien czas.) **Czas działania chmury: 3 sek. **Ładunki jadu przy trafieniu: 2 ⇒ 1 **Ładunki jadu w chmurze: 1 na sekundę * **'NOWOŚĆ?' - Przemianowanie: Rat-Ta-Tat-Tat ⇒ Walę na Oślep *Aktualizacja portretów skórek **Portrety starych skórek Twitcha zostają zaktualizowane w tym patchu! *** *** *** *** *** zyskała więcej zdrowia i ogólnie stała się mądrzejsza.|Ivern wciąż jest nowy na Summoner's Rift i aklimatyzuje się, poznając lokalną przyrodę (a także smak zwycięstwa). Doświadczony Ivern potrafi wiele, ale przez pierwszych kilka gier prowadzenie go może być nie lada wyzwaniem. Zajęliśmy się doświadczeniem Iverna, doszlifowując kilka jego mniej zadowalających umiejętności (zwłaszcza związanych z Zaklinaczem Korzeni i Stokrotką!), dodając jednocześnie kilka dodających mu siły zmian.}} * **Czas odnowienia: 16/15/14/13/12 sek. ⇒ 14/13/12/11/10 sek. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Drzewny grzech: Ivern potrafi teraz reaktywować Zaklinacza Korzeni, dodając porcję doskoku do podstawowego ataku * **Zdrowie: 1250/2000/3500 pkt. ⇒ 1250/2500/3750 pkt. **Stokrotne dzięki: Stokrotka powinna teraz być ogólnie mądrzejsza przy wypełnianiu poleceń Iverna nie ma problemów z rozpoczynaniem walki. Gdy jest w ogniu bitwy, zadaje spore obrażenia, a także posiada umiejętność obrócenia losów bitwy dzięki swojej umiejętności powrotu do siodła, co czyni go, naszym zdaniem, całkiem przydatnego bohatera. Jednak to jego umiejętność powrotu do siodła sprawia, że jest tak wyjątkowy, chcielibyśmy więc, żeby była dostępna bardziej konsekwentnie. Kled posiada obecnie całkiem niezłą moc, co oznacza, że obrażenia ciągłe muszą ulec redukcji, aby to zrównoważyć.}} * **Czas powrotu do siodła: 1 sek. ⇒ 0,5 sek. * **Obrażenia przy czwartym ataku: 4/5/6/7/8% maksymalnego zdrowia celu ⇒ 4/4,5/5/5,5/6% maksymalnego zdrowia celu Przedmioty . Teraz, gdy Egida nie wzmacnia już wspólnej odporności, Berło Otchłani mogłoby zbyt szybko stać się niepowstrzymane i wolniej tracić na znaczeniu. Sprawiliśmy, że ten wczesny skok mocy nie będzie miał miejsca, a berło sprawdzać się będzie jednakowo we wszystkich fazach gry.}} *'USUNIĘTO' - Redukcja odporności na magię: **Nie powoduje już efektów UNIKALNEJ Aury: Zmniejszenia odporności na magię pobliskich przeciwników o 20 *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zwiększenie obrażeń magicznych: **''Unikalna Aura:'' Pobliscy wrogowie otrzymują 10% więcej obrażeń magicznych *Obrażenia: **''UNIKALNE Bierne — Magiczny Grom:'' Obrażenia zmniejszone z 75-150 pkt. ⇒ 50-125 pkt. , dodatkową mobilność i moc wejścia do walki, potrzebną, aby stawać oko w oko z przeciwnikiem. Jednakże ilość obrażeń zadawanych przez noszącego jest tak wysoka, że obecnie przyćmiewa tę korzyść.}} *Obrażenia za dodatkowy bełt: 30% ⇒ 20% *Skalowanie: 0,35 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,25 pkt. mocy umiejętności Specjalizacje Zaciekłość 2. poziom= *Lecimy w górę: Przeniesiono na 4. poziom NOWOŚĆ: *Ała: Twój pierwszy atak podstawowy przeciwko bohaterowi zadaje dodatkowo 10 (+1 pkt. na każdy poziom) pkt. obrażeń (9 sek. odnowienia) |-| 4. poziom= *Przyrost zadawanych obrażeń: 3% ⇒ 5% *Przyrost otrzymywanych obrażeń: 1,5% ⇒ 2,5% *Obrażenia za pojedyncze zabójstwo: 1% ⇒ 1,5% *Maksymalny bonus: 5% ⇒ 7,5% NOWOŚĆ: *Oślepiający szał: W czasie 5 sekund zyskujesz maksymalnie 5% premii do obrażeń podczas walki z wrogimi bohaterami USUNIĘTO: *Dość ciemiężenia: Usunięto |-| Specjalizacja kluczowa= AKTUALIZACJA: *Kumulacja: Ataki i zaklęcia użyte na bohaterach generują ładunek Ferworu (2 w przypadku walki w zwarciu, 2 sekundy odnowienia w przypadku trafień umiejętnościami). To się nie zmienia. *Maksymalna liczba ładunków: 8 ⇒ 10 *Czas trwania ładunku: 6 sekund ⇒ 4 sekundy *'NOWOŚĆ' - Obrażenia od ataku: Ładunki przyznają od teraz 1-6 pkt. obrażeń od ataku *'USUNIĘTO' - Obrażenia przy trafieniu: Podstawowe ataki nie zadają już 1-14 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń fizycznych za ładunek przeciwko bohaterom Przebiegłość . Uzupełniamy ostatnią lukę na tym drzewku.}} 4. poziom= NOWOŚĆ: *Kwitnij!: Wejście w zarośla powoduje, że twój kolejny atak lub umiejętność zada dodatkowo obrażenia magiczne w wysokości 3% obecnego stanu zdrowia twojego celu (9 sek. odnowienia) |-| 5. poziom= *'NOWOŚĆ' - Destrukcja: 1,7 pkt. destrukcji za punkt (8,5 pkt. destrukcji przy 5 punktach) *'USUNIĘTO' - Stałe przebicie pancerza: Nie zapewnia już 0,6 pkt. (+0,06 pkt. za poziom) stałego przebicia pancerza za punkt (3 pkt. (+0,3 pkt. na poziom) stałego przebicia pancerza przy 5 punktach) Determinacja 2. poziom= NOWOŚĆ: *Jeszcze więcej ochrony: Zyskujesz 8 pkt. pancerza i odporności na magię w pobliżu sojuszniczej wieży |-| 4. poziom= NOWOŚĆ: *O ułamek: Na 2 sekundy zyskujesz 10% premii do pancerza i odporności na magię (+2 pkt. stałego pancerza i odporności na magię co poziom), gdy wrogi bohater zada ci obrażenia (9 sekund odnowienia). |-| Specjalizacja kluczowa= USUNIĘTO: *Zaginiony pośród wieków: Usunięto NOWOŚĆ: *Strażnik: Gdy trafisz wrogiego bohatera twardą kontrolą tłumu, na 4 sekundy otrzymujesz tarczę o sile 7% twojego maksymalnego zdrowia (+7% za każdego dodatkowego wroga w pobliżu) (30 sekund odnowienia) *Na całość: Ogłuszenie, zakorzenienie, przygwożdżenie, prowokacja, urok, strach, postrach, podrzucenie i odrzucenie liczą się teraz jako skomplikowana kontrola tłumu Aktualizacja klienta League of Legends Nowości *'NOWOŚĆ' - Powtórki: W patchu 6.22 będziemy testować powtórki w regionach Ameryka Północna i Oceania. Powtórki będą dostępne tylko na zaktualizowanych klientach. Jeśli dołączyliście do alfy aktualizacji klienta League, przetestujcie powtórki zanim wypuścimy je w świat. *Gry niestandardowe: Gry niestandardowe są teraz dostępne zaktualizowanym kliencie, jednakże nie możecie jeszcze obejrzeć pełnej listy publicznych gier niestandardowych. Zostanie ona dodana w przyszłym patchu. (Znany błąd: obserwatorzy gier niestandardowych utykają w ekranie wyboru bohatera, jeśli opcha obserwatora jest ustawiona na „Tylko poczekalnia”). *Kooperacja na Twisted Treeline: Tryb „Razem przeciw SI” jest teraz dostępny na mapie Twisted Treeline. (Znane błędy: nie można ustawić poziomu trudności — jest domyślnie ustawiony na początkujący). *Trening Bojowy: Trening Bojowy jest teraz dostępny *Zmiany na koncie: Zmiany imienia przywoływacza i transfery konta działają teraz w zaktualizowanym kliencie ---- left|100px Sortowanie tablicy wyników *Mamy technologię: Gry rozpoczęte z użyciem nowego wyboru bohaterów będą automatycznie sortowane po roli (górny, dżungler, środkowy, strzelec, wspierający). Gra rankingowa Koniec Sezonu 2016 ! I na koniec: wszyscy, którzy osiągnęli poziom Pretendenta: zweryfikujcie swoje adresy email! Obecnie weryfikujemy poprawność kont i w przeciągu kilku tygodni będziemy wysyłać wam instrukcje, w jaki sposób możecie odebrać nagrody rzeczowe.}} Aktualizacje kolejek rankingowych 2017 Naprawione błędy *Trafienia krytyczne nie są już szybsze od zwykłych rzucanych czarów, co naprawia błąd, uniemożliwiający mu rzucanie dodatkowych w czasie podróży. * nie wystrzeliwuje już automatycznie w tym samym kierunku co drugi strzał , jeśli zostanie rzucona pomiędzy strzałami Miotacza Światła. *Naprawiono błąd, który umożliwiał rzucanie na całej mapie, pod pewnymi warunkami. Nie stworzyliśmy żadnej latarni, ale Thresh zyskała teraz wizję docelowego obszaru. * w sposób normalny biorą zamach na bohatera, będącego pod wpływem efektu albo . * nie już dodawać do kolejki umiejętności podczas rzucania . To naprawia błąd, który czasem powodował, że rakieta wydawała się być bliżej wrogów, niż naprawdę była. * prawidłowo ładuje teraz bierny efekt . * skórce nie przestaje już wyświetlać wskaźników wrażliwych punktów, zanim działanie efektu nie minie. *Animacje podstawowego ataku w skórce zostały dostosowane, aby wizualnie trafiały cel w momencie zadawania obrażeń, a nie chwilę później. *Animacje zostały dostosowane, aby pasowały do jej innych skórek (tak naprawdę obszary trafienia nie były popsute!). *Od teraz, przy użyciu na wieży, animacja poprawnie znika, gdy tarcza zostanie wyczerpana. * nie może być już oznaczony jako przebywający poza grą, gdy przebywa zbyt długo w dżungli, nie wchodząc w interakcję z kimkolwiek innym. *Okno podpowiedzi wskazuje teraz, że jego aktywna umiejętność ma 120 sek. odnowienia. *Obniżono objętość wirowania dysku . *Animacja biegania została przywrócona na wszystkich skórkach. *Efekty wizualne ataku zostały na powrót zaśnieżone. * odtwarza teraz poprawnie swoje audio, gdy umieszcza totemy. *Ciało nie blokuje się już w domyślnej pozycji, gdy ginie ona podczas rzucania . * nie odtwarza już dwóch linii dialogowych na raz podczas aktywowania . * ma poprawione audio — nie odbija się już echem, gdy Gnar nastąpi na przyjazny cel. Nadchodzące skórki i barwy W patchu 6.22 udostępnimy następujące skórki: * * * * * * * * W patchu 6.22 udostępnimy następujące Barwy: * * en:V6.22 Kategoria:Aktualizacje